An Escape from My Little Pony
by DietMilk
Summary: One day the Reapers decided to throw a party for a change and someone ends up bringing alcohol and puts it in the main drinks, someone also brings a my little pony disc. So Joshua became drunk and transferred everyone in My Little Pony. So when Neku is the first person to arrive in Equestria, he's gonna have to resist his emo urges.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Heyo! I'm DietMilk, I'm making a TWEWY crossover with My Little Pony. This fanfiction was inspired by CirciFox81314's (That's a lot of numbers.) Keyblade Ponies and Kriss1989's The World Ends with Pony. Check them both out, though I gonna tell you one of them has a Female OC so I don't know if you like them but I'm going to tell you just in case. This is my first story on this site actually so I really hope this'll be a good story! Please review, I'll accept any advice on stories I make!**

* * *

**Warning! This story does include spoilers! I suggest you don't read this if you haven't finished TWEWY, it's a really great game which you should finish first.**

Chapter One, The Emergency.

In the morning Neku was running towards Mr. H's Coffee shop, Wildcat, which was located in Cat St. Why is Neku running to Wildcat you may ask? He woke up by a call made by Mr. H. The call was short but it seemed like Mr. H was rushing to explain, Neku only managed to hear a few words and maybe two sentences though. Something about Joshua, alcohol, American Cartoons, hiding, and someone being drunk. Once Neku made it to the coffee shop he slammed the doors open. The lights were off and some tables were flipped or moved, there were papers on the floor and there was an empty bottle of some beer. But Mr. H wasn't in there.

"Mr. H! You there?!" He yelled inside seeing no sight of him.

"Phones don't scream. You'll alert him, here follow my hand." He heard Mr. H say, he caught his hand poking out of a cabinet.

Neku being the unfortunate victim of this and not aware of what was happening ran to the counter near the cabinet instead of being careful and stealthy. "Mr. H...what happened to this place?" He whispered to him.

Instead of an answer he was dragged in the cabinet and the door was shut tight, "Okay now that your here I can explain the situation. But phones you gotta be quiet and sneaky, you do not want to be caught. Heck is was **hell** to run away from him." Mr. H looked like a mess, his hair was messed up, his clothes were ripped and very messy, and his usual calm behavior was replaced with a quivering child.

"So we decided to take a little break from the game, we had a little party but god someone decided to bring alcohol and mix it with one of the main drinks. I think it was one of the Harrier Reapers, so Josh decided to drink something and he didn't know about the alcohol, neither did most of us, so he drank some and he well drank way more then intended. So someone thought it would be funny to bring this American Cartoon called My Little Pony Magic is Friendship, something like that. So Josh he, he watched it and said, 'I bet it would be fuuuunnnn to be a pony in a cuuuute place like thaaat.' So we were kinda worried but we still partied but then god he started chasing some of the Reapers and Me and sending them somewhere. He all over Shibuya trying to find the Reapers, heck he might've chased after you and your friends, god we need to ban alcohol from Josh." Mr. H explained to Neku.

Neku looked stunned, "Fucking hell, does that mean Shiki and the others aren't safe from his wrath?"

Mr. H sighed, "'fraid not Phones. Dear god I hope one of the newbie Composers got out. But try to warn your friends and don't be afraid to use your pins. It's gonna be helpful. Look Josh is gonna start to try and find you or your friends so it's best to get out of here. He might know that I tried to warn you. Even when he's drunk he's still smart."

Neku was puzzled, newbie Composer? "Mr. H, who's this newbie Composer your talking about?"

"Well only one showed up to the party anyway but she's still- oh right. It's a composer who does the real composer's job when he's absent, they can make a possible game in a different area but they have to be strong enough. There was this girl who was kinda young but she's probably about one year younger then Rhyme, but she's still pretty weak and still needed some training. I don't know if you'll bump into her but she could help you escape from Josh. Now go, I think he might notice you're not home." Neku nodded and went out of the cabinet. He ran outside getting out his pins and tried to make it in time to Shiki's house.

25 minutes later...

He was halfway there until he showed up. Once Neku spotted him his eyes widened, "Damn it..." He tried to make it seem he didn't see him and kept running, that was until Joshua cornered him in a private place.

"Helllllooooo Nekkkuu, soooo you wannna go too a prettty plaacce?' Neku took out his pin and shot him with a lightning bolt and he made a run for it. He ran around a corner and was almost near Shiki's house, but his vision was replaced with a bright light and pain surged through his body. He fell to the ground and soon he was knocked out.

**So this is the first chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. But yes this story will contain a Female OC, she won't show up until later. Don't worry Neku and his friends are still the Main Characters just my OC will turn up. So yeah I hope you liked this chapter, I tried really hard to make them In Character, well maybe except the drunk Joshua. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Arriving In Equestria.

"Ugh..." Neku groaned. He couldn't move at the moment, his body was still sore after what Joshua had did to him. He needed to remember to never take Joshua out for drinking, after all he wouldn't want to get caught up with Joshua's crazy shenanigans. He couldn't remember what happened once he met Joshua. Just that his vision became white and pain was all over his body. He didn't know where he was at the moment but he certainly hoped that Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Mr. H were okay.

He opened his eyes to reveal he was in a peaceful meadow of some sort, it put him at ease for about five seconds until he realized something. He was a god damn pony. A PONY. He stood up and looked down at his feet. His feet were replaced with hooves, that's something you don't see everyday. "Wha...what the hell happened to me?!" He yelled. Neku had a pony-like body that was purple, no scratch that he had a pony body that was purple. On his flanks there was a picture, it was his headphones and music notes coming out of it. His eyes were still the same as before but a little bigger. His hair was still the spiky mess it was though his tail was normal and still orange, but he had a purple horn poking out of his mane. He had his headphones on his neck, but its was on top of his familiar high collared shirt, he had his pins clipped on his shirt. He raised his front legs to see if he was just seeing things but he fell on his face since his new body needed to be supported with four legs.

"Oww..." He moaned standing up on his four feet again. "So this is what he meant by an American Cartoon with Ponies." He thought. He started walking out of the meadow to see if there was anyone that can help him get back to Shibuya.

"I hope he doesn't get to Shiki or the others." He thought walking to the north, well at least he thought it was the north.

* * *

He finally made it to a town, but it too colorful for his tastes. It didn't seem to have any advanced technology but still there were ponies instead of people.

A pink pony with a fluffy and curly mane ran to him, "Hi! I'm Pinkiepie! Are you new here? You look new! What your name?!" She shouted in his personal bubble.

He took a step back and introduced himself, "I guess you could say that. My name is Neku. Neku Sakuraba." He said looking away, "Who names their kid Pinkiepie?! Well then again everyone here is a talking pony with unnatural colors and powers. So names like that I'm gonna guess are normal.

"Neku Sakuraba? Boy that's a mouthful! And an odd name! You don't need to be shy! Everypony is really really nice!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ugh It's not a mouthful, this happens with Sora and now ponies?" He thought. He started to walk away from the pink pony and tried to get rid of her. But she was on his trail.

"What's your favorite color? Where did you live? Why is your mane so spiky? What's your-" She asked questions nonstop. Neku could only go on for so much and lashed out on the pony.

"Purple, Shibuya, it just is, and SHUT UP! You're making so much noise! It's hurting my ears! Now leave me alone!" She looked shocked and ponies were starting to stare at him. He took this as a chance to leave and he ran off.

"Hey come back here! I didn't tell you I was going to give you a party!" He never heard what she said as he already was out of sight.

"Aww, well I always liked surprise parties! I bet he would love it!" She then ran off to make plans for the welcoming party for Neku.

* * *

"Finally...pant...I lost...pant...her.." He said tired from running. He was near a big tree with a door in front of it. He heard rustling and turned around, "Who's there?!" He yelled.

"Relax, it's us." A calm masculine voice said. The stallion who the voice belonged too had a white coat with reaper wings replacing the feathery wings ponies usually had. He had a Lollipop mark on his flanks and he had a black hoodie with white designs on it and a white shirt under it. He had orange hair and orange shades.

There was a mare next to him with a dark pink coat, she wore a blue shirt with a white corset that covered her hooves and she had reaper wings instead of feathery wings as well. She had short pink hair and pink lipstick on, on her flanks there was reaper wings on them. "Ugh. Finally someone that's not so damn cheery all the time. Though it's you it's better then a regular pony." She said.

"Now now Uzuki, you don't have to be so rude." Kariya said, she muttered incoherent words while Neku stared at them.

"So I'm guessing Joshua got you guys too?" He asked.

"Yup, just recently. I didn't know alcohol makes him do things like **this**." Kariya said.

"I really hate being a pony! I preferred having two arms and legs, not four legs! Plus I really want to get my promotion but I can't cause were in this stupid world!" Uzuki screamed punching the ground with one of her front hooves. It made a deep hole as a result where she took her hoof away from.

"You really don't like breaks don't you." Kariya sighed. "Hey do you know how to get back to Shibuya?" He asked Neku turning his head to him.

He shook his head, "Nope, I was about to ask you guys that. Are any other people from Shibuya here?"

"Well there was this one new girl, don't know where she went off too but I think she's trying to find a way back. I think that's all who fell victim to Joshua's drunk powers, though I know for sure that he going to put more people he knows in here until he becomes sober." Kariya said.

"Well shit." Neku thought, "So I've been hearing about this Composer substitute. Who is she?"

"Oh her, honestly she's pretty weak with her powers but she's still in training. But if that's all she's got I don't think she'll be a good fill-in composer. Though if you see a pony with a horn and wings who has black bangs covering one eye, that's her. Her name is Kiyo Tomioka." Uzuki explained. A look of confusion appeared on her face and she flew away from Neku along with Kariya. He was confused until he thought he saw a shadow appearing on top of him, he looked up but it was much too late. The pony that fell crashed into him and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Hey guys! Thank you very much for the follows and favorites! I'm also happy that people reviewed. I'm very happy that people actually like this story! But would it be odd to respond to a review on here? I hope not. Oh yeah sorry for the late update, kinda had some trouble planning chapter 4 out, and the fact I'm waking up in the afternoon more for some reason, until I thought of this. This will be a fill-in chapter until I properly organize the now Fourth chapter. I kinda felt sleepy while writing this so this might be an off chapter.**

**CirciFox81314: Why thank you! I kinda wanted to try a cliffhanger so I didn't continue.**

**Guest: (Thank you Google translate!) ****¡Muchas gracias! Estoy usando un traductor así que pido disculpas si los españoles aquí no es exactamente correcto. Y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más que pueda.**

**Auraheart: Ah okay, thanks. I kinda forgot that Neku was more accepting of others after the game. Thanks for reminding me, I would've end up making him like his old self which I would've found funny but I don't think others would. Also I think part of your review was cut off but were you trying to say something about Joshua? Yeah I know the concept. I'm still thinking on how to execute the idea, I'm still thinking but I'm trying to make it not similar to a Mary Sue because I try to make stories I make for others enjoyable and not...um...annoying? Bland? I don't know I ran out of words. Plus It's pretty easy to make or break a story by adding OCs. Like I said feedback is greatly welcome! You don't have to sugarcoat it too!**

**This chapter you'll get to see a little more about my OC and what happened at the party that was mentioned a lot. I hope it isn't too bad, I don't like it when my characters are flat or boring.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last two chapters, the ditz I am sometimes. But yes I do not own TWEWY or My Little Pony, they all belong to their rightful owners. Oh yeah and you'll see a OC that someone made, she doesn't belong to me as well. You'll find out who it is in this chapter, though please tell me if I get her out of character. **

Chapter Three.

Kiyo's Point of View

I look to my left and to my right, on my left is Sanae Hanekoma, the Producer of The Reapers Game, and a good friend of my boss. I heard he's a pretty chill guy but there was this very small rumor that he was the famous Graffiti Artist CAT. I have my doubts but can't really judge a book by its cover. On my right is the infamous Uzuki Yashiro, she's a perfectionist and a Harrier Reaper, though she is hot headed as well but I heard she has a opportunity to get a promotion if she doesn't screw it up.

She's about to turn away from the guy she was chatting with and most likely was about to see me staring at her. I quickly turn away and look down to see the blue mules I bought at this one store, I feel her eyes on me for a few minutes but then she turns away and starts talking with the man again.

"Never been to a party before?" I hear on my left, I look up from the floor and see the Producer smiling at me.

I shake my head, "Honestly I'm more of a quiet person. So no I haven't."

He laughs a little, "I see people most likely around your age are dying to go to parties like these, each generation is growing up so fast."

"Next thing you know babies want to go to these type of parties." I joke around.

"Ha, maybe." He takes a sip from a cup he was holding. "Say, what's your current field at the moment? I know that you couldn't have gotten this field right away so what's you're current one?" How did this guy know about the field I'm trying to get in? Oh, it's probably because he's in a high field. Stupid me...

Ah crap am I getting nervous again? This happens every time I talk with someone, I gulp and look more directly at his face. "...um well, I uh...I'm a Support Reaper sir."

He looks interested now and I feel as if Uzuki was looking at me, I didn't want to turn around, what if she thinks I don't deserve the new field? "Ah, honestly I didn't think any Support Reapers would even think about trying to get a high field. Guess this night really is filled with surprises." He takes another sip from his cup.

I don't know if I should feel offended or not, "Y-yeah I guess, I mean it's not everyday you get to take a break and relax from the Reapers Game. I'm thankful for the person who thought of this, for once you don't have to worry about your life being on the line." My throat is starting to feel parch, "Hey uh Sir, where did you get the drink?"

"You know you don't have to call me Sir, just call me Mr. H or Mr. Hanekoma. And about the punch, I honestly feel something off about it but I'm pretty sure it's Fruit Punch. Though there's this one taste in it that just isn't right. Oh well, the drinks are over there at the Bar area." He pointed ahead.

"Thanks Mr. H!" I didn't expect Higher Ups to be this nice, I expected them to be like some of those jerks from the Harrier Reapers. I guess I wasn't paying attention enough and I knocked into a girl.

Oh dear she's going to say 'Watch where you're going brat!' like most people do isn't she? "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention correctly, are you okay!?" I say cutting her off from what she's about to say.

She has long brown hair with a cute skull ribbon tied to her hair, she was wearing an outfit that was very frilly and Lolita like. Though the Lolita look was ruined with the Reaper wings in my opinion, This is Lapin Angelique clothing right? "It's alright, just don't do it again. (At least you aren't Joshua.)" She sighed, I managed to spot a walking stuffed bunny behind her and a DS in one of her hands.

"Um is it okay if I ask for your name?" This girl kinda had a scary atmosphere surrounding here, though it's nice to know about other Reapers instead of ones in the Support field, and BJ's friends. They're nice and all but they're a little too hardcore for me.

She smiled, "Sure, I'm Penelope White. What's your name?"

Great! Progress is going well so far! "I'm Kiyo Tomioka, very nice to meet you! And the little friend you got there too." I smile at the cute little toy, he waves at me a little. Super cute.

"This is M'sieur Lapin." She said.

"Very nice to meet you M'sieur Lapin! I'm about to go get some drinks. Hope we can meet again soon!" God why am I being so cheery? This isn't Recess. I walk away from her and I think she may have started playing on her DS.

Hey, who's the kid with ash blond hair? I go up to the bar table and get a cup and get some punch for myself, "Hello! I don't think we've met before." I say taking a sip from my drink.

He smirks, "I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, but mother and father call me Joshua. I guess you can call me that too."

God why does that smirk feel off? "I'm-"

"Kiyo Tomioka, yes I'm full aware of your name. After all you'll be working for me when I'm gone correct?" He giggled.

I think every hair on my neck has stood up by now, "Um...well if I get into the field. I'm guessing you're the Composer?" I take a large sip from my drink. Ugh, It doesn't taste really good.

"Aww, usually the other trainees think I'm just some kid who managed to get in. I surprised that someone like you would actually take it seriously." Once again I don't know if I should feel offended or not.

"Well you did just expose your field and you knew my name. I kinda felt like that was a hint."

"Hmm..." He's observing me. Why? I have no idea but I'm starting to feel a little sweaty. Great, your going to smell in front of your boss. Great first impressions am I right?

"Take this." He tossed me a pin, it had a tough looking polar bear on it with various snowflakes scattered around it, It sat on my palm. "I guess I could reward you for actually taking a hint. This will help you a lot but you need to start getting better at battling. After all Potens Ursus still needs to be tested out, we don't want any reckless damage." I attach the pin to my hat.

"Thanks!" He waves it off, and I purposlly leave my cup at the table.

P.O.V switch, 3rd Person.

"Might as well try some punch. I guess this'll do for now." He reached for an empty cup and filled it with punch. He didn't like the taste at first but he kept sipping, with his face starting to look a little flush.

"Oi, look what we found at a super market!" A Harrier Reaper said holding the DVD box in the air like it was Simba from the Lion King.

"Oh dear god is that what I think it is?" A voice said.

The Harrier Reaper only smirked, "Yup! It's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!" There were some small cheers but they were covered by the groans of agony.

And one, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" From a Reaper Officer.

"My Little Ponyyy, huh..." Joshua said out loud sipping more of the punch.

"Yeah we're going to make all of you watch it. So too bad!" The Reaper put in the disc in the DVD Player and on the screen displayed colorful ponies of sorts that can talk. The episodes started to go by and Joshua was watching it. It looked like he didn't even blink.

Mr. Hanemoka shook him a little bit, "Josh you feelin' alright? You look like you have a fever." The older looking man pressed his hand against the others forehead. It was normal though.

"I'm fiiiiiiiinnnneee, don't worrrrrry 'bout it." He said, suddenly he ran to the punch table got another cup of the punch.

"Sure...hey. Now that I think about it." Mr. Hanemoka took a cup from the table that was barely sipped and he sniffed it. Sure enough he finally realized that there was Alcohol in the punch. "Shit..." He thought. Most of people in here were magors, but there were a few minors.

The opening of My Little Pony came up again and showed the various locations in Equestria, "I bet it would be fuuuunnnnn to be in a cuuuttee place like thaaat." Joshua said drinking a 5th cup of punch.

"Uh Josh I think you had enough." Mr. Hanemoka said trying to take away the cup. Which worked thankfully.

Kiyo walked up to Mr. Hanemoka, "Is he alright?" She asked looking at Joshua.

He shook his head, "Nope, he's drunk."

"Should we do something about it?"

"Yeah, but I kinda want to see what happens when he's drunk."

The Reapers still partied. It was all fun and games. Until Joshua took out his godamn cellphone, "Whoooo wants to go to Equestria and meet ponies!" He yelled transporting a random nearby reaper to Equestria.

"Joshua, what the hell!" Penelope said while dodging his teleporting beam. M'seiur Lapin was in her arms looking really worried.

As everyone fled Mr. Hanemoka hid in his shop. Mr Hanemoka was currently trying to fit into the cabinet in his cafe, he heard a crash once he got in the small area. "Oh god oh dear lord, what did hell unleash? Oh god another crash!" Mr. Hanemoka almost got caught but he managed to distract him a little. But not without getting his clothes and parts of his body damaged. "My store..." He hope he had enough yen to fix all of this.

"Hmm...I bet Nekkuuu and his friends would like to join in the fuuunn! I'll go get himm." With that he heard Joshua leave the shop.

Mr. Hanemoka took out his cellphone, "H-hey phones, you need to go to the shop right now! He's drunk and...! Just go to the shop, god why did they bring alcohol and american films?!"

"Mr. H!? What's happening?"

"Just go to the shop!" With that the call ended. Leaving Mr. Hanemoka to become silent and cautious for once in his cabinet.

"I hope he'll make it here before Josh does..." He thought and waited for Neku to arrive.

**AN: Yup, that's all I got for now but I'll tell you what might happen in the next chapter, it's what happened when they arrive. I hope you liked this chapter, also Penelope belongs to CirciFox81314. If I got her personality in her breif appearence wrong please tell me so I'll try to fix it. Well see you next chapter!**


End file.
